evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Zombot Multi-stage Masher
The Zombot Multi-stage Masher is one of the inventions created by Dr. Zomboss in Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was used by him to defeat the players and eat their brains in Neon Mixtape Tour and Modern Day. History Throughout the levels of Neon Mixtape Tour, the Zombot Multi-stage Masher remained inactive on the right side of the lawn. Dr. Zomboss sent the Zombot Multi-stage Masher on the lawn in Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 to fight the players with their plants (Stunions, Cacti, Phat Beets, Celery Stalkers, Garlics, and Spore-shrooms). After he was defeated, the two Neon Zombies were killed, and Zomboss was unhappy with his defeat. After the players earn their Neon Mixtape Tour Trophy (a money bag when replayed) as a reward, he performed a moonwalk and teleported away. In Modern Day - Day 34, when the game picked the Neon Mixtape Tour boss fight, Dr. Zomboss resent the Zombot Multi-stage Masher on the battlefield to fight the players once again. The players had to use Cacti, Primal Peashooters, Primal Wall-nuts, and Primal Potato Mines to fight him. Zomboss summoned all the same zombies from the previous fights. After he was defeated, the players earned a waffle taco (a money bag when replayed) as a reward. Appearance The Zombot Multi-stage Masher is based on the stage, with two giant speakers and a damaged drum set on it. There is also a Neon Zombie playing an electric guitar and another Neon Zombie playing a keytar. Dr. Zomboss wear different outfits in each phase: *Punk Phase: He wears a red and green spiky hair wig on his head. He wears a black jacket and a yellow shirt with a letter P on it. He also wears a cuff-like belt, with a pair of blue shorts and black shoes. *Pop Phase: He wears an orange hair wig on his head with a purple dress and boots. *Rap Phase: He wears a black wig with a pink cap with a letter Z on it. He has a grey pair of glasses. Also, he wears a striped green T-Shirt, with blue shorts and red shoes. *8-Bit Phase: He wears a yellow hair wig, with a blue, spiky shirt and shoes, and a pair of purple shorts. Zombies Summoned All zombies were summoned independently above the ground during the fight based on each jam: *Neon Zombie *Neon Conehead *Neon Buckethead *Punk Zombie *Glitter Zombie *MC Zom-B *Breakdancer Zombie *Arcade Zombie *8-Bit Zombie (through Arcade Machine) *Imp Punk *Hair Metal Gargantuar Other Attacks The Zombot Multi-stage Masher does not attack. However, speakers act as the primary weapons to attack plants. *The speakers randomly land on a targeted plant. It can even kill a Primal Potato Mine without making him explode. *Speakers do passive damages to plants, except for underground plants and Phat Beets. *Speakers can create large shockwaves that can bounce all plants and zombies in a lane off the ground. Gallery Zombot Multi Stage Masher.jpg|Zombot Multi-stage Masher Trivia *Despite being referred Zombot, it is rather to be a stage instead of a robot. *Its Almanac Entry image only shows Dr. Zomboss during the Punk phase instead of the entire machine. Category:Summoning Category:Villainous Tools and Other Items Category:War-Machines Category:Elementals Category:Time Travel Category:Teleportation Category:Technology